Inocente miel de tentación
by Charly Land
Summary: Un fragmento de tiempo de la vida de un vampiro y un cachorro de lobo en un atardecer otoñal. [Riren] [Dedicado a Gihei]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. Charly Land. Creación sin fines de lucro únicamente recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Shota. LevivampiroxErenlobo. Fluff.

 **Notas |** Hola mis bellas niñas. Feliz año nuevo. Espero hayan disfrutado la despedida del año anterior. Ojalá sea así. Bueno, les traigo este cortísimo Fic, no es la gran cosa así, es sólo un regalo para vosotras. Gracias por todo su apoyo y amor que me han dado. Deseo que les guste, si es así no olvidéis que si os gusta dejar un review aunque sea chiquito. Las quiero.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Gihei_ y la maravillosa página Ereri-Riren Perú, hermoso sitio que nos regala mucho contenido bello e inspirador. Gracias por todo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Inocente miel de tentación**

 **「** ***** **」**

 **.**

Un racimo de estrellas brillaba plácidamente sobre nosotros,

Entre siluetas de largas hojas delgadas;

Ese cielo vibrante parecía tan desnudo como mi niño bajo su vestimenta liviana **|***

—Vladimir Nabokov—

* * *

Su olor a flores y vino dulce le llegó como un soplo ligero.

Las hojas pintadas de colores castaños y naranjas caían lentamente al son de los rayos del sol mortecino y crepuscular.

Se levantó del enorme sillón persa y caminó hasta el ventanal que conectaba al jardín de frondosos árboles que se desparramaban ante la estación otoñal. Todo en sí conformaba un cuadro de ilusión.

Y en el centro de todo, _él._

Pequeño, dulce, inocente…perfecto.

Danzando al son de una música espectral e imaginaria que se desarrollaba en su mente y se desenvolvía a través de su cuerpo en cada giro y movimiento que hacía a su ropa casi trasparente y de vibrantes colores ondear.

Un rictus de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero luego se desvaneció. Su ceño se frunció. La envidia naciendo. Envidia dirigida a la ruidosa pandereta que se atrevía a chocar contra las estrechas caderas infantiles.

¡Esas caderas que eran suyas!

Meneó la cabeza regañándose a sí mismo. Eso no era cierto. Pero era sus escondidos deseos.

Y esta vez sonrió.

Una sonrisa de amargura y extraño anhelo.

Era un ser repugnante.

Un peso estampándose contra su cabeza lo obligó a cerrar loso ojos y por ende perder la contemplación a tan magnánimo ser.

Un segundo después el peso desapareció y entonces pudo verle. Ahí en el suelo. El causante de tal atroz acto.

Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos felinos, afilados y amenazantes de su rival.

Un pequeño gato de pelaje negro.

—Un día te destrozaré con mis colmillos—le siseó.

Su rival le mostró los propios mientras sus ojos se cargaban de odio contra él para luego relajó esa expresión y estirando su elástico cuerpo se echó a andar hacia afuera. De cinco brincos alcanzó al muchachito que bailaba con las hojas multicolores.

—¡Capitán!—chilló la vocecita hermosa al mismo tiempo que el nombrado brincaba y era cogido entre los delgados brazos—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No te ha gustado mi baile?

Un maullido simpático le inundó los oídos.

Entrecerró los ojos con furia al ver como el jodido gato se restregaba contra la carita diáfana y pueril.

Sí, algún día lo mataría.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquella escena que lo hacía hervir de ira. No podía ser que un gato le sacara de sus casillas.

La vocecita del infante lo detuvo y sus oídos captaron el sonido crujiente que los pequeños pies hacían al aplastar las hojas caídas en su carrera.

—¡Señor Levi! ¡Señor Levi espere!

Se detuvo y giró.

Ahí venía él, con el gato y la pandereta entre los brazos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos luminosos. Pero antes de llegar a él, tropezó, su cuerpo cayendo de frente al suelo plagado de hojas.

El mayor en un parpadeó estuvo a su lado y lo tomó en brazos.

Las manos infantiles estaban raspadas, rastros de sangre adornándolas.

El hombre de ojos color plata lo llevó hacia adentro y lo sentó en el sillón persa en donde antes estuvo acostado. Su lengua cubrió las heridas saboreando el sabor de las líneas carmesí. Su instinto empezó a brotar, deseando más, pero el estertor del infantil corazón captó su atención y cuando elevó su mirada lo pudo ver.

Los labios del niño compungidos en una mueca de dolor, sus ojitos cerrados, apretados, las mejillas enrojecidas y sus orejitas gachas.

No, no podía.

—¿Duele mucho, Eren? —el nombre en su lengua se desenrolló brotando como un ronroneo.

El niño negó.

Y Levi sonrió para después volver a lamer el área lastimada.

Sabía tan dulce.

Era tan tierno y tentador.

Con reticencia se apartó. Alejándose para aplastar los sentimientos y pensamientos que bullían en él al estar tan cerca del pequeño.

Le costó un rasguño del endemoniado gato separar sus dedos de los pequeños y morenos de Eren.

Chistó molesto al animal pero también era un gesto de agradecimiento.

Cada vez le era más difícil.

No, no podía.

Ese pensamiento encerrando sus demonios.

—Ten más cuidado—le soltó para dar todo por terminado. Palabras finales antes de emprender la huida total.

Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso algo lo detuvo. Deditos haciendo pinzas en sus ropas.

—¿Está molesto conmigo?

—No.

—Ah…—su voz se oía extraña.

Levi levantó una ceja analizando el rostro aceitunado.

—¿Qué pasa Eren?

—¿Soy molesto para usted, señor Levi? —el rostro triste, las orejitas gachas y su esponjosa colita entre sus manos morenas.

El mayor suspira y lo levanta en vilo para que sus rostros queden juntos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es que…antes me dejaba dormir con usted, ahora no y además cuando lo busco…huye…¿soy molesto?

Levi junta sus frentes y aprieta el cuerpecito entre sus brazos.

—Aún eres muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas…con el tiempo lo harás. Pero debes saber que no eres ni nunca serás molesto para mí.

—De verdad.

—Sí—le responde y le sonríe.

Eren también sonríe y un instante después los bracitos están aprisionando el cuello del mayor.

Los ojos se conectan.

Levi hace un gesto de desconcierto ante la duda de los pensamientos que puedan estar pasando por aquella cabecita de alborotado y sedoso cabello castaño.

Los labios finos se estampan contra los suyos en un beso torpe y tembloroso.

Levi abre los ojos ante tal gesto. Ese beso que al final termina siendo un aleteo de colibrí que finaliza con un susurro con sabor a miel que suena a:

—Lo quiero mucho señor Levi.

Y antes de siquiera hacer algo el niño se suelta de sus brazos en un brinco para luego escapar hacia las habitaciones de la mansión.

Levi queda ahí, suspendido. Con un revoltijo extraño que le hace un nudo en el estómago. Sus ojos clavados por el lugar donde ha desaparecido su pequeño cachorro.

Un maullido llama su atención.

Levi sonríe con superioridad.

El gato muestra los colmillos.

—Estoy por encima de ti—suelta con desprecio para luego empezar su búsqueda de aquel travieso cachorro.

Es cierto que aún no es tiempo para algunas cosas, pero tal vez sea el momento de encaminar los sentimientos por el sendero que corresponde.

Sonríe gustoso mientras se pierde entre los oscuros pasillos. Detrás de él, el gato va aruñando cada paso que da.

—Oh pequeño cachorro mira lo que me haces. Como quemas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Jajaja XD. Perdonen, perdonen, ya sé que está rarito. Pero como dije antes, es solo un regalito para vosotras. Espero les haya gustado. Un beso enorme.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
